


Ian Chesterton

by Arkytior (The_Creacher)



Series: The Companions [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Classic Who companions are awesome, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Life After the Doctor, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creacher/pseuds/Arkytior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one goes out to good ol' Ian, the scientist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ian Chesterton

At first:

All you ever really wanted

Was to get back to your own time

Was to get back to your old life

This whole adventure thing was mad

This whole companion thing was dangerous

You didn't like the old man

The man who had stolen you

Away from your home and your job and your life

You couldn't stand being anywhere near him

He tricked and bamboozled and lied to get his way

He would not take no for an answer

Unless that was the answer he was looking for

He was as stubborn as an ass

He was as childish as a two year old

Throwing tantrums when he didn't get his way

But then:

Something happened and you don't know

What it was exactly

All you know is that something changed

Suddenly, you couldn't think of any other life

There was not anything else when the Doctor was concerned

The TARDIS had become your home

Saving the universe; running an awful lot; and exploring was your job

Traveling was your life

You could not imagine anything else had ever existed for you

Oh, you remembered all right

But the memories that came before the TARDIS

Those were nothing compared to the life you now lived

With Barbara and Susan and even that crotchety, old Doctor

It was perfect and you thought you'd never leave

Until:

She was gone

The entire reason that you and Barbara got to be on the TARDIS

She was gone

Left by the Doctor on a future version of Earth

With a man none of you had really gotten to know

Of course, you were furious

But, the Doctor was old

The Doctor had given up his family

His granddaughter

His Susan

And now you were feeling a mix of pity

And rage, all directed towards the elderly mad man

You wanted to go back to your old life again

But, Barbara didn't want to leave the Doctor alone

And that lunatic's piloting had not gotten any better

Finally:

The Doctor met Vicki

And, you knew that,

If you were ever lucky enough to land

Back on Earth

Sometime around 1963

It didn't matter where, just as long as it was good old Terrafirma

That would be where you and Barbara got off

You would both leave

Knowing so much more

Risking so much more

Living so much more

And,

All because you met him,

Understanding that he would always be in good hands

Because, you and Barbara,

You were the Doctor's first humans


End file.
